Shared-memory computer systems comprising multiple caching agents, e.g., processors, typically employ cache coherence protocols in order to implement a memory consistency model such as sequential consistency or total store ordering consistency. Such protocols typically involve “snooping” the caches of other agents, e.g., other processors, prior to a given processor changing the state of one of its own cache lines. This “snooping,” also known as coherence traffic, can be quite onerous for a multi-agent system and impose deleterious loading on cache memory bandwidth among agents of such a multi-agent system.